lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gray Fog
The Gray Fog, refers to the Mysterious space above the Gray Fog or the Castle of Origin, that exists above the Spirit World. Klein is able to go above the gray fog through a certain ritual he had learned when he was still in China. In the gray fog, Klein holds regular Tarot Club meetings where he poses as Mr. Fool. The power of Gray Fog actually sources from the power of the Castle of Origin. Within the gray fog resides Fog's Hound who watches over the Castle of Origin. Appearance Castle of Origin/Mysterious space above the Gray Fog: A mysterious boundless gray fog flows like water. Many incorporeal crimson ‘stars’ scatter around the fog. Some of them were enormous while others were tiny. There was a sense of them being hidden in the deep depths, while others floated over the surface of the water-like fog. After Klein thought that there should be a grand palace, a long table, chairs with ancient patterns, and a palace hall appeared in the gray fog and remained there: There is a magnificent palace hall with a vast dome supported by numerous towering stone pillars. It's looked grand and lofty, just like a legendary palace for giants. Directly under the dome where the gray fog gathered, there is an ancient, long bronze table with ten high-back chairs on either side in a symmetrical arrangement. The back of each chair dazzled and shone faintly with crimson red, drawing the outlines of weird constellations that differed from reality. Somewhere within the gray fog, there are steps that lead to a door of light with a bluish-black luster. The door is formed by countless layer of spherical light and each spherical light enveloped transparent or translucent squirming maggots. There are completely transparent cocoons hanging by thin black threads from the top of the door, and inside the cocoons are souls from every race, wearing modern clothes, some even holding cell phones. All of them has the aura as though they are living but their eyes are tightly closed. Three cocoons are already broken and empty. Power The gray fog has certain properties that enhance Klein's abilities. He is able to remove interference from divination, enhance his own divination power, shield him from high Beyonders and gods, store objects. Items that stay in the gray fog will be slowly changed by the gray fog. They would get a smell of the fog that can be detected by some (for example Arrodes), and ordinary objects can slowly turn into sealed artifacts. The crimson stars in the gray fog are connected to people in the real world. Some people who own certain objects (such as Audrey's bronze mirror and Cattleya's celestial globe) have a stronger connection to the fog and can be easily drawn into the fog. After Klein made up Mr.Fool's honorific words, the gray fog is able to receive prayers and save them for Klein to check-up afterward. Through rituals, people (including himself) can sacrifice items to him and accept items from him with the help of gray fog. Klein can also summon himself (with gray fog and Card of Blasphemy's power) through a similar process. Klein's resurrection seems also to be due to the power of the Castle of Origin. After promoting to sequence 3, Klein can create paper angels of sequence 2 Miracle Invoker using only the Gray Fog's power. After fully digesting the Scholar of Yore potion, his connection with the Castle of Origin is further strengthened. His Spirit Body can enter the Castle of Origin at any time without setting up the Luck Enhancement Ritual but he needs the prayers of each Tarot Member as an anchor to do that. *''The power of the gray fog stems from the power of the Castle of Origin.'' Mysteries of the Gray Fog Klein had a guess that he was the King above the spiritual realm referred to by the Magical Mirror Arrodes as well as some other beings like the Orange light Hilarion. It was thought that the reason for this is because he performed the steps leading to his transmigration early on and while still human whereas Emperor Roselle only experimented later in life when he was a high sequence Beyonder, Klein thinks this was why Roselle could only see the gray fog but not enter or control it. The guess of Klein being the true ruler of the Gray Fog is seemingly invalid as of yet (volume 5) and Klein, as well as other transmigrators, are most likely just favored ones. This is more evident when Klein discovers the truth of his "transmigration". There seems to be a deeper connection between Transmigrators and the Gray Fog. As the current owner of the fog enhances his sequence, steps will appear in the fog leading to a door. When the owner becomes a demigod, they can see a portion inside the door: There are various groups of people from every race in deep sleep inside cocoons. Three of them are opened cocoons that Klein theorizes corresponds to three transmigrators, him being the third cocoon and Emperor Roselle being the second. The first cocoon belongs to a female, and is highly possible to be Evernight Goddess. It seems as though after certain actions are performed or items used, only then can they "escape" the cocoon and enter into the body of a person in the "real world". For example, Roselle got a sliver plate and Klein performed a strange ritual. It is now confirmed that the space on the gray fog is the Castle of Origin, one of the 9 ancient artifacts Original Creator left, that corresponds to the Fool Group. Angels and gods of this pathway group can sense its existence, but no one has found it until Klein did. It made Klein's transmigration and resurrection possible and granted him powers as he advanced in his sequence. Transmigrators who were released through Castle of Origin would soon get contact with the Fool Group, due to the Law of Similar Sequence Beyonder Characteristics Conversion. Category:Locations Category:Transmigrators